


Snow Angel

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [12]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 雪天使Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: Shaolin的片场，这个下雪天，Benny在雪地里摔倒了。Notes: 一种可能，设想中的第一次。有时候感觉他们亦师亦友，迟迟没有第一次。





	1. With Meager Snow

香港人大多没怎么见过雪。当然这种地域导致的认知缺憾，在Benny身上是不存在的。  
他很年轻时就得到机会，去过日本、瑞士、去过中国的北方，也曾在整个东北亚地区游历、采风、勘景。  
不须说那个时候不会是孤身漫游，一定是还有人陪。  
总之往常Chan生说他的爱好时，从不掩饰——他说自己——“中意滑雪”。  
自云单双板都使得，平衡技术想必是不差的。可他还是冷不防滑倒跌在片场的雪地上。  
真个是走着走着就滑倒了，助理紧随在侧，帮他打着伞的，没来由听见“扑”的一声，老板就矮下去不见了。低头寻他，人已仰面摔倒，套着两层羽绒衫的身体胖大臃肿，此时铺开在躺在积雪上，小山也似的一坨。  
毕竟是江南，雪再大，鹅毛价的纷纷飘落，其实也是个假模样，落到地上全都留不住的。这时积雪也不很深，基本只有表面一层，且都是干冷的细小颗粒，仿若粉尘，很是轻薄。这时节便轻薄他，蓬松地扬起又纷纷落下，在倒卧露丑的人的身上脸上。  
没知道他是怎么回事的。几个离得近的场记，一窝蜂都来搀扶，有点七手八脚，但是被他一一推开。导演有点自暴自弃，躺在雪地里不肯起来，伸手把他们一一挥开。  
唔好理我啦！唔好烦我啦！他说。灰白色的头发散在雪里，厚围巾掩着他的嘴和表情，人们看得清的就只有眼镜下来有些癫气的眼睛。  
他躺在那里发声，是咆哮不是呻吟，说：我背好痛，雪下面有好多碎石！  
都晓得这不是真的，他穿很多，又不是豌豆公主，怎可能感觉得到碎石戳刺。助理只担心他闪到腰背，虽然伸手去拽，又不敢拼蛮力拉他起来。  
一圈人围着，像如围观他的狼狈。导演是动了真怒气，也许是背部真的疼痛，他躺在雪上，就是不起来。

Jacky就是在这个时候回返来这片场，可能是命中注定。一周前他离开时，说是奉导演之命，要他去河南修行。他去了真正的少林，在武校住了一个星期。据说是体验生活，向武僧学拳。  
没人知道他要去，只是突然片场就变冷清，少了一个无处不在的捣蛋的人。也有人说因为正逢这一周Jackie大哥上通告，Jacky不便打扰才避开。在Benny的场子，他们用实际行动表示，彼此不肯照面。  
虽然多是不晓得，大哥口口声声看着他长大、总说照拂他到现在，他们有什么不好照面？或许就像亲父子，一起上工做事矛盾重重，反而尴尬和疏远。  
总之大Jackie前脚离开，小Jacky后脚就迫不及待返来。他的肩上甚至还挂着背囊，双脚才刚刚踏进施工并不完全的这半幅少林。  
这是Benny的少林，只得一个前院，带一个大殿。他没有更多的时间和机缘，完成其余部分的修复考证。更何况他讲过，到最后——“要将呢啲炸掉嘅。”  
本来无一物。他就是这样子，总是非要这么做到尽的。  
Jacky回时，似个久经历练的游方僧侣，他双手合十搁置在颔下，从门首一步步踏进来。他的老搭档Nicky看见，就过去拉扯他，把他从心内的戏文里拖拽出来。  
Benny跌咗一跤，你去扶佢，佢或者肯起身。他说。  
这其实就够了，他想一想，又要画蛇添足，补充道：大哥真系走喇，你可以扶导演返房间休息去，佢要好好瞓吓先（他要好好睡一觉先）。大哥嘅戏连住一周都拍通宵。  
Jacky把背囊直即扔在地上，他向围住Benny的人圈奔去。每一个人都知道是他返来，也知道有人一直在等住他返来。人尽皆知，说起来却很奇怪，因为无人议论这桩事，整个片场几百人，往来连交换一个含有意味的眼色都互不相赠。他们仅只在Wu生走近时，默默给他让出一条道来。  
是心照不宣，你去扶一下导演。  
Jacky走到Benny面前时，导演正自不老实，手脚乱划，把薄薄的积雪都拨弄开了。黑的土地露出来，他的羽绒衫表层刮上去沙沙作响。  
你哋都唔理我呀！等我一个人摊一阵！（你们都不要管我！让我一个人躺一会儿！）他胡乱咆哮着，恼羞成怒的态度。  
Jacky便到他近旁，俯下身。他黑瘦了些，颧骨显露出来，样貌变得冷淡清癯。但他看着Benny，立刻笑起来，是猛扯开嘴角那种笑，毫无防备地露出全副细白的牙，把嘴唇咧成一个大月牙。  
导演，他说，我回来啦。  
他说：我这回来晚了，没机会向大哥见面学习了。

 

TBC


	2. In Water Vapor

Benny说是伤风，身体不适，这日后来便缺阵离场，在众人怂恿下，由Jacky送他回去酒店补眠。  
实际他回屋，立刻像剥皮一样，慌里慌张地，褪下全副厚且潮的衣服。他是一边脱，要一边扭着身体，很费劲地卸除套头衫；又在屋里跳，好把加厚加绒的裤子也脱掉。这些事他做的时候，急切又忘我，是真的忍不了多一分钟那般忘乎所以。  
脱到只剩下只得贴身衣裤，猛回头看见Jacky不做声站在门边，还保持着一进来时的姿态，连厚外套都不卸下一件。他是一副乖乖仔很快便要告辞的样子，只差手都伸出去握住门把子。Benny这时节，在尴尬中为自己做出解释，觉得这是缺乏睡眠到了极点，脑内昏蒙一片，疏忽大意也是难免，才会连他还没走都没发觉。  
他此前从未在Jacky面前露过这样的仪态，穿一色灰扑扑的绒衣裤，光着苍白的双脚踏在酒店陈旧的厚绒毯上。忽然低头看，能看到自己凸起的肚腩，被裤子的松紧约束着，生生挤出一圈多余的、不和谐的肉。  
从器物的反光里就能看到自己蓬乱的白毛，与宛如癫佬的、黄肿的颜面。  
并不想让那人看见这些。他这个样子。他想自己定然已是几近崩溃的样子，才会同Jacky胡乱说这种句子。  
“你唔好等我，返去啦！”他说。说完即冲进卫生间里去了。Jacky答咗什么，他未有留心去听。这年轻他十多岁的男人，此时做如何表情，他也无胆量去细品，他对自己的解释是，事已至此，没有心情。  
其实是唔好去纠结的，他不敢想。时至今日，Jacky虽也不算很年轻的心境和模样，毕竟在Chan生的心中仍如初见，他曾经是那种模样。  
他是Benny的学生、友人，有些时候几乎是契子亲儿——就是有那么疼爱，甚至情愿掏心掏肺相对待。Jacky是他的密友与孩子……本不该令他瞧见这些的。  
但没有法子，他活该原形毕露，在这个江南的雪天。

有些事情，他是逐渐记不清，主要是，有些细节令人心惊，他在保留记忆方面，被迫存有选择性。  
譬如在镜子前脱下裤子查看伤痕。镜子是几近陌生的，Benny觉得连这镜子里的自己都陌生：弯腰曲背，绷直了脚尖和腿，他试图探看身后某个隐隐作痛的部分。  
他想这不是伤口，其实也不是特别疼。距此最多一个小时，他亲身送大哥上了去机场的保姆车，陪着聊了几句，坐上一刻惜别，然后他下车。  
可惜这天的剧本不是依照他所想，大哥推翻他的设想，没有允他即刻下车。  
大哥说：你急咩呢？今次成个礼拜都拍夜戏，都冇同你叙叙旧，你喺车上坐坐再走。  
Benny在镜前伸手捉住自己身后那两片脆弱的软肉。它们算得天独厚，几十年来无论主人肥瘦、健康与否，都一直保持着相当不错的弹性和弧度。它们是独立于共主的一对叛徒，无论Benny怎样挣扎，大哥只是抓住它们，胡乱搓揉几下，就足够镇压。  
他是太久没有了，之前的两三年，过着近乎是圣人一般的、完全禁欲的生活。他的身心逐渐松懈，皮肤和内部变得生涩，大哥是怎么说的？  
——里面咁紧，感觉好似畀你开苞喇。畀你开苞嘅都唔系我。  
他捏得很紧，Benny觉得皮肉生疼，更甚于内部被钉穿的不适应，于是嘶叫挣动起来。保姆车平素颇宽敞，这个时候拥塞这两个成年的男人在里面搏斗，就显得空间紧张。他的头碰到车顶，“咚”地一响，并不痛，只是有动静，导致两人都有些惊，手脚都暂停。  
他听见大哥说：动静再大啲车外嘅人都知啦。  
又话：你同Jacky个细路可以有，而家同我又唔得，点解？你嫌弃我老咗？  
这是不对的，他同Jacky没有过。他张了张口，却不好开口。这种事太私密，说出来谁会信呢？Jacky黏他又黏得很紧，大哥自都瞧在眼里。  
他说不出曾当自己是救世主，怀抱着可以影响改变一个人的生命和生活那种想法，降临在令Jacky Wu喘不过气来的泥潭里。每个人都这样，Benny也难以免俗，他觉得救不了自己，绝望到不去设想，反倒是用拉拔他人来完成自我慰藉的妄想。  
我们只有……分享一些小事。他哭起来，没什么说服力，大哥抱怨他今次又紧又干，那是真的枯干，连分泌多点眼泪都难。他仅是眼角处有点泛红且湿。  
我同佢冇嘅，他努力解释。我哋只系一齐食饭，一齐做嘢嘅啫。（我们只是一道吃饭，一起做事罢了。）  
这是真的，他们一起吃饭。有时候，Jacky会同他交换盒饭。“都是别人碗里的最香，导演碗里的一定最好吃。”那男人向他撒娇，咧着嘴很用力笑，若不是细纹侵占了眼角，这样子也很像个小孩子了。  
Benny记得自己笑望住他，对他这样讲话。他对Jacky说，总是说这么一句话：“所以要当导演啊！”  
大哥攥着他的前部，说这里已经有感觉，你看看，戳几下后面，这里就绷直了起来。然后便不再疼惜的将他的臀肉抓紧，很大力地分开。  
他一度觉得自己要从那处被撕裂开，是直接撕成两半那样。这是没有的事，他的身体是驯顺成熟的，可能实在有一条裸露的电线通在身后那难以启齿的甬道里面，撩拨得适，就会打着火花，让他整具躯壳，都沦落漏电。  
他以为得计，躲了整一个星期，白天召集众人拍戏，晚上便攞大哥拍戏。他几乎不眠不休，有整个星期，就是为的不要在这时、在这里，在沙发皮椅上跪低，雌伏着闷哼着，摇晃这副晕眩、酸胀、肥肿、松弛的肉体，被那种几近麻痹的、难以捉摸的一丝丝快意捆束绑票拖拽着，跌跌撞撞地攀上高潮。  
他有微末的失禁感，然而这一次并没有达至高潮。  
事后有看到，自己的屁股肉都被大哥的指头捏出印痕，在短时间内，可能一两周，都别想要它们恢复如初消失无痕。  
隔了几十个月，忽然又交媾失身，不管情不情愿，大哥用的是他最有感觉的方式，熟门熟路，往常碰一碰他的前面就可以自己起来。大哥足够快活了，他却没有射。渴睡的疲惫战胜了一切，他几乎不能确定，大哥有没有射。  
他知道填塞在身体里的肉块抽出去了，无谓的空气缓缓渗透进来。保姆车里的暖气开得很足，所有寒意都是错觉而已。  
大哥用拇指按在入口上，警告他，用一种餮足的宠溺的语气：将我个仔们带返去呀。（把我的儿子们带回去呀。）  
这话还似在耳边循环，像盘坏掉的磁带，扭曲的声音复读得欢快，停不下来。  
这是恐怖片里惯用的手法，当导演的这个人，寒栗骤起，爬满全身。浴池里的水才放到一半，他还没有泡过，就径直出了满脸的汗，昏眩到绝不可能再去泡上一泡了。  
他扑在马桶上，干呕了一阵。之后匆匆冲过热水，披一条浴巾出门。

推开门的瞬间，他感受到另一股的力，抓着卫生间门首另一侧的扶手，帮他把门拉开去。  
Benny一身都是水汽，他有点意识朦胧。白发贴在额上，隔着水流满面，他看见Jacky惨白的脸。  
他试着救拯过的那人，一把张开手把他抱住。他浑身精赤，瞬间把Jacky的棉衣都染上一层湿。  
Jacky发烫的脸颊贴上来，贴着他滴着水的头发。这人真像个小孩，耍赖一样搂住他，倒也没有动手动脚地碰他。  
抱着就只是抱住罢了。Jacky用呜咽一般的少年腔调嚷道：你进去好久啊，还吐得很大声。要我现在就丢下你走，那肯定不可能。

 

TBC


	3. As If Youth

用被子蒙头蒙面地装睡，等着一些“犯禁”事情发生……Benny确信，自己青春期以后便再没有这样做过了。  
他是经常说谎，不久以前还对记者讲，自己有家庭负累，不做任何不规矩的事情。不抽烟、不饮酒、不开快车，任何无异于健康安全的事情都不做。他是这样说，也泰然自若——他有两年的时候从未有与人情交，所有递送上来的爱意，他都故作轻省地躲避。  
我是看着你长大的，大哥和我，我们看着你长大的。他对Jacky说，反复说。  
他还记得第一次见，八爷领着这二十出头的Jacky走进来：“全国武术冠军嚟嘅，佢系Jet嘅师弟。”  
然后一个白衣服的男仔走进来，白色的运动服，漆黑的头发，光照在在青春粉嫩的脸庞上，五官挺秀，嘴角殷红带笑，快活得意，更显得一双眼睛又黑又亮。  
转眼十多年了，就好似还是昨天刚见过的影画。  
现在这个当年的男仔就站在他的床边，嘴角低垂，面目灰黄。Jacky到前几年，因为忧思过虑，头发已陆陆续续变作灰白。这是他俩都很清楚的秘辛，好在此时为了演那少林僧兵，要把烦恼丝都剃去，掩盖得彻底。  
他是真的长大了，Benny睇住他长大，这一句总算不是谎话。当初那个黑发黑眼的大男孩子终于年长到让人弄不明白，甚至有点害怕。

Benny把头埋在被子里。他有听见拽开拉链的声音。从开始装睡之后，到现在约莫只有十分钟，对他来讲，已算久到不能忍受。  
他很忐忑，不止一次因为这么长的时间竟毫无动静。他是不会想要掀开被子探看的，他并非忧心，床边站着的男人是否会不做声地离去。他的隐忧是旁的东西。  
他当然知道，若Jacky不走，自己亦不出声赶他走，接下来就要发生什么。他是不介意在今天打破这壁障的，他不介意他们之间，马上就越过这条线。Jacky的意思已很明显，他想要的……他也有能为来拿。他会打退堂鼓吗？会转身走掉吗？  
在Benny，他是实在觉得，自己这一身也没什么特别之处了。之所以还值得一些想象，无非是因为想要的人还没有真正得到。  
他听见Jacky脱衣服了，是悄声悄气，未着床就把自己完全脱光。他是多么想记住这些景象，有可能这是一生一会，是唯一的一次机会。可他委实没有勇气转身睁眼，坦率地盯住了看。  
Jacky的身体一直以来都非常漂亮，那是久经锤炼的武人的身体，肌肉的线条柔韧和谐——它们并不似健美先生刻意蓄练出的肉块，总有刀刻斧凿的边界，它们往往要在动作时才会呈现优雅的轮廓，以及不容抗拒的力量。  
此刻这身体的主人，像个想要做点不可告人事情的坏小孩，他把自己脱光后，将被子掀起一角，然后慢慢地、慢慢地滑进来。  
他居然不是，急吼吼地扑压上来。他既这样小心，Benny心里明白，自己拒绝的可能性就一直存在。他是握有开关的那一个，他能随时叫停这事的。  
Jacky的身体先贴了上来，没有Benny预想中的那么烫热。屋内暖气开得很足，可能是他这故作秘密的行动拖了太久。他的皮肉凉丝丝的，给人第一印象是凉得很舒服，Benny却陡然想到，这可能是因为自己的身体太烫了。  
那么想要的明明是他。  
一条手臂环上来，绕过Benny腋下，搭在他的身侧。手臂的末梢，五指张开，从探得到的胸膛抹下，轻轻打着圈儿揉搓。  
Benny打了个颤。他的身体从没经历过这种小心翼翼的试探，他应是本就被归至“可用”一列的，不须试探。他的初次，没有过机会矜持，没有先拥抱后做爱这回事，也没有湿润的吻反复印在耳后与脖子。  
他犹记得起是在豪华的卧室，他将要服务的人在软垫上躺定——不过裸露半身而已，脱裤子只为释出要用的工具。那根东西，他自己也有，彼时看见，却觉得陌生又可怖……它是紫涨而竖直的，兀立于一副日显衰颓的躯壳之上。那尘壳是苍白皱缩的，这凶器却光滑且昂然，经络明晰贲张，触手亦是滚烫。他放手上去，登时心生畏怯，又一下松开。  
那个时候——他都记得那时的说话，一个沙哑声音对他下着命令：“自己坐上嚟啦。（自己坐上来啦。）”  
自己坐上来，你自己动。再难堪和难受，也要你自己来。没有扶住和相帮，一切都是自己心甘情愿。像开市放货，得的必须是明码标价的疼痛与快活。那人要他清楚明白，是自己把自己卖了……  
一场艰涩的、干涸的性。是尴尬的、羞耻的酷刑。  
他第一次知晓如果没有准备好，弄伤了自己会怎么样……在未来的数日间，伤口会反复愈合又反复撕扯。不会总是流血的，它会倔强地肿起一块，等到再被撕开，就渗出淡黄色的、透明的体液来。  
他没能在礼拜天之前好起来。就这样反复发作，又无脸就医。于是平生头一次，周日没有去教堂做礼拜。

你起了很多鸡皮疙瘩。Jacky说。  
不是因为你……Benny想到了这一句，但他没有说。人心里的慌乱与身体的反应之间，有一条直接牵绊的线，他存有惧怕，这几乎做不得假，若把话都说出来，只能佐证他刻意要促成这场不受祝福的性爱。他的感觉不会更改，他知道这事若做下来，以后什么都会不一样了。  
这一刻他是比较希望，由Jacky自己来做选择。  
搭在他身上的手扯开浴袍，一路顺滑地往下去了。Benny从齿间发出微末的一点呻吟，感觉其实没有那么强烈，他的呻吟多因羞惭。  
果不其然，Jacky很快就摸到了他早已涨热充血的那个器官，鲜少经手家务的指腹光滑柔软，不怀好意地摁住了怒张的尖端。只是这一下，Benny就觉得自己被榨出汁水来了。他的城防，本就不大牢固，被轻易突破之后，便如筛子一样，四处皆要渗漏，简直春水淋漓。  
他的腿在床单上划拉了一瞬，紧接着就被Jacky压上来的一条腿牢牢控住。  
“嘘……别动。”多少年他视同己出的这个男人把他钉在原地，要他躬身抬臀，不迎不避，一分不拒地接纳即将降临的挞伐施与。  
“都交给我吧。”舌尖裹挟着他的耳垂，嘴唇凑上来，把那片敏感的嫩肉含住了啜吸。  
Jacky的裸体紧贴住他，声音含混，在那一小片的皮肉上反复地舔吻，直至它发热泛红，火辣辣地疼。  
“都给我……Benny……你就乖乖的别动了……Benny。”他贴着耳朵说，像告解一样，是反复地说。

 

TBC


	4. Catch A Unicorn

Jacky分开Benny股间的软肉。他是真的紧张，以至于准备好要承受的人，都能察觉到他的手在抖。  
他俩都算不上年轻了，纵然心境还能接续上一口青春之气，肉体都是到了顶峰又开始往山下走的人了。原来也未必动这个念头，在Benny看来，他不想改变已有的现状。他已经到了拼命挽留过去的一个年纪和阶段，任何一丝的改变都能让他心生畏怯。  
总是想多一事不如少一事。Jacky几年前就开始有这样心思，他不是不察，他是装作不知。  
他惧怕的是接受改变后的连锁反应。  
何况，再多一时翻涌的好感也禁不住岁月熬煎，老男人其实没资格恋爱。

一根手指揉搓在入口表面。Benny反手捉住它，对它的主人说，你唔好担心，直接入嚟。  
他的入口翕张着，因为刚被用过，又浣洗过，尚且合不上，并不需要更多扩张。他亦畏惧Jacky为他做的准备，若在前戏中就觉到他已经松弛又衰老，他会更加难堪。  
那年轻些的男人问：你不想摸摸我吗？  
他拽着Benny的手向下滑去，按在一根火烫狰狞的肉柱上。并不是到此为止，他握着那只手，将那怪物向前送去，分开了绷紧的软肉，拿吐着粘液的首部贴在抖动吮吸着的入口。  
最初的进入极缓慢，他俩都紧张，各自收缩身体。那东西破开他疲倦的门户，与其说疼痛，不如说给他一种暖涨的压迫感。它是非常硬，又委实粗壮，Benny因为过分紧张，收紧了自己的双腿，这瞬间便忽然意识到，自己能感觉到Jacky那根东西到底是怎样的，他的身体如此敏感，肠肉像忍饥挨饿了很久，贪婪吞吃着侵入者。这一刻，他连皮肉间兀起搏动着的青筋都能感觉得到，他感到Jacky慢慢深入自己，他偶尔颤动的肉刃，似是一件炽热的、活的东西。  
他的肠壁像是黏合着的，这时就被一寸一寸地撕扯开来。他知晓自己被另一个男人侵犯填塞，此时却心帜摆荡，他在恍惚里想，大哥之前捣得那么用力那么凶猛，会否他的肠子深处，已有一个合不上的空洞。  
Jacky知道，他一直知道。也许感情上可以谅解，或是还没有得手，仍有些期待。可是Benny不清楚这身体还是否足够令他迷恋不能释怀。他对自己的肉体早有诸多不满，太胖、他不注重控制体脂含量。缺乏睡眠，骨节酸疼，他连运动也不够，因此皮肤松弛，或许将要被检验品尝的内部也缺乏弹性。大哥不是常说，已经把他干松了许多？固然是调笑、臆想，却真实可怖，他小心翼翼，连气息都不敢随意出——当他觉到Jacky进入到深处，就愈发努力，差不多用上全部力气去夹紧自己的身体。  
Jacky发出相当大声的呻吟。这年轻偷食的情人，伸手在Benny的腰间拧了一把，喘得不成声气。  
干什么，想陷害我？夹得那么紧，差点就被你给挤出来了。他笑骂着，手掌又在拧过的地方搓揉了几下，算是种温柔，只是表现得不大细腻。  
Benny刚要抗议，他就挺腰猛地一撞到底。那暗道深处必然是有个开关的，根本经不起这样瞬间大力的撞击。巨大的酥麻感在摩擦中弥漫开，他俩紧靠在一处，肉皮贴着肉皮，因为猝不及防，便一道叫出了声来。

这番情交真正是狂风骤雨。温情脉脉只有起初的少许，柴薪一旦燃着，转眼即成熊熊大火。  
Jacky初时是客气的，动作都不怎么下猛力。但他的器物却凶恶，与他平素那张讨人喜欢的娃娃脸全不相称的。每回捣进来，便一直突进，像用锋锐的剃刀刺进肉里，一点点冷静地剖开。  
Benny觉得自己，好像被宰杀的死囚犯，手脚都被摁着，以一个有些别扭的姿态，被缓慢地处刑。Jacky的东西在他的身体里深入膨胀，擦起阵阵酥痒，然而始终悬着一线力气，不能给他个痛快。于是这折磨仿佛没有终结的时候，他有些快活，又不得快活，只是抱定一丝颜面，不肯出声哀求。  
他身体最为自由的部分都在扭颤着靠向Jacky，几乎就已是哀求的态度了。Jacky蓦地停下动作，他在Benny的肩上不轻不重地咬了一口，然后掀开被子，把他翻过半身，捞起他的腰。  
他没有讲什么情话，也没有提醒一类的表达，忽然就暴动起来。他把他那根长而又硬的器物一次次飞快地抽出又刺入，务必要深深撞进去，虐杀一样地用力。他的下半身砸在Benny柔软的肉上，只短短几次进出，就把原本滑白的表面弄出一片微红。  
这是暴风骤雨一样的性爱，是直即就降临下来。Benny被他压在身下，腰已是瘫软如泥，独有屁股被抬得高高的，门户大开，只有接纳。他满目昏眩，这时连一个完整句子都叫不出，自觉脸颊在床单上碾磨，连咽喉都受压迫，一声声挤出来的都是支离破碎的尖叫。  
他向来不喜欢后背位，虽然承受时肢体轻松些，可是这性交的方式，在他的意识里太粗野，简直与野兽无异。Jacky不了解这些，也无需了解。他从少年时，就是个独断专行的孩子，到如今已是听不进人言的年纪，更是想来就来，什么都自顾自。  
他自顾自，拿手指分开抓牢了Benny的屁股，光这一个动作用的力气，就像要撕裂他那么多。他戳刺着鉴赏者那个红肿的、湿淋淋的小口，再度深入以后，就很恶意地左右摆动他的腰，以换来他所期许的、Benny那带着哭腔的求饶。  
性的张力被运用到了极点。一个是多年夙愿，一个是寻求慰藉。他们各自都省得，也等了太久了。在这交欢时刻，Jacky专有侧耳低头，把脸颊贴在Benny被热汗才将冲洗过一遍的肩胛。他俯首帖耳紧附在导演的后心位置，刺戮的酷刑却不肯停下。  
后来他说，他有试着捕捉Benny的心跳。他说：我想知道你跟我在一起时，心跳得快不快。  
说话时，雨散云收了。Benny伏在床上，四肢都屈起，像如待屠的羔羊。  
他的身体这时是颇丰满的，平素因为冬天鲜少暴晒，往往呈现惨白肤色。这个时候却有些不同，他的头发与皮肤纷纷汗湿，皮肉的表面透出绝顶高潮赋予的薄红。理智还没有归去，他把脸都放在手心里，急促地喘气。  
Jacky给他的东西从那无法关闭的肉洞入口处滑出来。仿佛漏了一样，潺潺地流下一缕，弄得股缝之间好不滑腻。  
他听得见Jacky所说的那些傻话，却是到好几分钟后，才凝结得起一句回答。  
——那有比平时快吗？  
他都不知自己在问什么。这些根本都是废话。

Jacky把他翻过来，强迫他白毛绒绒的脑袋枕在自己的一条手臂上。  
你傻吗？我以前没听过你的心跳！你总是抱都不让我抱。Jacky笑着，笑出了声。  
“我特别不后悔赶了回来。你看都下雪了，幸好我回来。我会永远记得，今年下雪的时候你在我也在。”他说。  
他没问大哥的事，这天没有，后来也不问。对他来说，大哥就像不存在了。他只顾着自己的性子，要把他那薄薄的、爱笑的嘴唇送上去，反复贴靠在Benny的额头、脸颊、嘴唇和鼻翼。  
他仍似个傻孩子，捧着这张已不年轻、也不完美的脸，在它的各个角落上亲了又亲。

都是像雪花一样的吻。  
非常轻薄，微微湿润。

 

END


End file.
